camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AstridMyx
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:D33ds98 page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nhlott (Talk) 04:17, September 26, 2012 Category:Entry Level Adopt a newb uh sure I can help you how exactly did you get my name though? Ok I will adopt you It looks good to me and I beleive the claims are being looked over tonight Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 01:42, December 20, 2012 (UTC) looks alot better, very informative No idea Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 03:42, December 21, 2012 (UTC) FUCKING HELP MEMarishka* (talk) 19:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Posted at the Coffee Shop Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 15:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hotaru vs Astrid Hey Astrid, I posted on the Training Arena. Sorry for the wait, I didn't realize you replied. Bowenstrife- Mognet me, Kupo! 06:45, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Posted at the coffee shop. Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 12:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) To One of My Best Friends Hey! First, sorry it is not in a coding nobody knew how to code it. Anyways, Thank you for being my friend. You're my best friend and a great person and no matter what you'll always be that. I will always remember you even after my time is done here, if it ever is. <3 - From God Sig Capatilize the "s" in sig in your coding (after the SUBST part and all), then it should work Posted at the coffee shop. Very sorry for the late reply. Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 13:17, January 10, 2013 (UTC) heheh replied Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 19:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) replied but I'm sorry to say I have to go as its 4 am here and I dont want to get my 2 am blues anymore anyhow can we continue this later?? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 20:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) powers For Alana, I'd suggest putting the dates they will receive the 3/6/9 month powers so there's no confusion sorry!! soooo sorry for my latenes..... (blame this game for being too interesting!!!!) anyhow replied Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 15:05, January 15, 2013 (UTC) thanks for understanding anyhow replied yet again! Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 16:22, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Twins I love them and that guy is hot!!!!! I love the girl! Hey? o.o What'd you want me to IM you exactly? XD Model Um, the model, Kendell Jenner I reserved. Do you think you could can your model? I believe in Jack Frost ♬Shady♬ 03:13, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I using that model for a character I'm doing with Mika, Sorry I believe in Jack Frost ♬Shady♬ 21:43, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Posted at the Coffee Shop. SO sorry for the late reply! Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 19:36, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Posted Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 02:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Badge I <3 you too thanks for the badge :^* DamienMyx (talk) 07:19, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Twins They're both from Asia, that's all I got in 2min of thinking XDI'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 13:48, February 3, 2013 (UTC)]] Um, I don't think so. What's their last name and ur ideas of history? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 18:14, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep, me want the red one. They look korean...so that maybe their natonailty (and i failed spelling that XD) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 18:19, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm naming mine Kwan (just serch up korean names and pick the one you like) and sure :) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 18:38, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Kk, and Tyche maybe? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 18:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure, and then one of them fell in love with an empousa; then a boy killed it while they were about to kiss. I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 19:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good :) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 22:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) It's good. I'll give you the next part maybe around next week cuz I'm not allowed on the computer on weekdays and anything else would be too slow. Sorry :( I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 00:37, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Um, if you want, but I can do it, just In dot-jot form...choice is your's :) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 23:06, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so here's what I got (in dot-jots, you can use them in our cliam if you want): -another girl moved in, she's a demigod and Kwan/kyu don't trust her -after around a month or so they decided to trust her and leaves for Camp -next monster attack; hellhound. The girl turned out to be a good monster fighter and knew where to hit it (she's a Athena child, btw) -A few km away from camp a monster attacked and the girl died killing it -Kwan/Kyu gets to camp I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 23:02, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I wanna make the claims together, but can you upload a pic of Kwan cuz my computer is being fixed the next two weeks. I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 13:21, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Saw the claim, looks good. And I could be able to type the personality on my iPad, so don't worry. Just upload a pic of Kwan and add him to Kyus claim. I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 00:02, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Kwan has lighter hair then kyu, that's how I tell them apart...and thanks :) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 00:06, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Coding Yeah, sure, use it all you want. I don't use that specific coding anymore, besides, I got it from.... Bach, I think... Can't remember. 16:52, February 3, 2013 (UTC) 36 so presuming 36 has in fact left for real this time, did you or did you not want Jessica J? If you don't I'm just going to mark her as user left because we have enough up for adoption without having characters up of users who aren't even around to monitor them doesn't matter Oh I knew she'd be back, this isn't her first time doing the whole over the top dramatic leaving thing, but I'm done remarking her characters every other week so she's going to have to start fresh this time around heyAmysest (talk) 02:53, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Something for you I have enjoyed rping and chatting with you. You're awesome! I'm here, I will stay with you...'till you are sleeping... - Marius (Legolas) 00:06, February 10, 2013 (UTC) A badge for chu You've earned it though rp....and yes I'm stalking your characters....not I'm not! Posted on Kyu, btw I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 01:03, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Um About Kyu's word bubble, at least change the title and colors of the top part? And also, not to be rude, but you copied Orabelle Lavender's colors from Bloom's Jacqueline Sparrow. Re: No worries. ;D And you don't have to write a three-paragraph message to me just for that. xP I understand. :D And no hard feelings here. Just telling you. :))